


The Black Butterfly

by 26Letters_BillionsofWorlds



Series: The Black Butterfly [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slight Remadora, That comes into play later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26Letters_BillionsofWorlds/pseuds/26Letters_BillionsofWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Butterfly Effect: Small changes in the initial conditions lead to drastic changes in the results. Many things led to the chaotic night that was Halloween 1981. Looking back over time, many instances could have caused that night to end differently. This is what happens when the Black Butterfly comes in to play. Rated M for serious materials.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>*BEING REWRITTEN* </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine. I do not own the Potterverse, nor are all the ideas I use mine. The main plot twist and some OC characters are of my creation. If you find an idea of yours in here, please let me know and I will add you and your idea to the disclaimer. Thank you.

April 17 1979  
As a woman passed through the doors to St. Mungo’s, the hospital of Wizarding World Britain, a ripple effect ran across the timeline. It has been debated that a minor change now could cause a huge effect on the future. Or a butterfly flapping its wings in Mexico could cause a tsunami in Japan. This is better known as the Butterfly Effect. The woman, who in a similar timeline had stayed at home that night, had felt a strong urge to go to the wizarding hospital. Acting on this urge, she had begun the slow snowball of changes that would soon affect her, and others, future.  
Many wizard and witch felt the backlash, although few would truly remember it happening. One of these wizards happened to be Albus Dumbledore, the elected Leader of the Light. Sitting in his office, feeling as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, the wizard stiffened when then ripple passed through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus looked to his phoenix, who responded with a delightful yet mysterious trill, giving the headmaster a feeling that a change in paces has occurred.  
“Something has happened, Fawkes,” spoke the wise wizard, “something, that I believe, will impact many things to come.” The phoenix responded with an amused trill, confirming Albus’s suspicions. Before he could say more, Mad Eye Moody poked his head through floo.  
“Albus, there’s been an attack at McKinnon Manor.” The gruff Auror reported.  
“Alert as many Order members as you can, Alastor.” Dumbledore sent a message to Professor McGonagall, before heading towards the floo. He glanced once more at his phoenix familiar, “I can only hope we are not too late.” Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Dumbledore left the office.  
Miles away, Marlene McKinnon sat on a hospital bed, waiting for a healer.  
However, to understand this story truly, it is best to start at the end of an era. As they say, the end is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, I'm Lucy. It's short but the actual chapters will be much longer. 
> 
> Just a heads up, this is my fifth attempt at writing a multi-chapter length story, I've posted a few stories on other sites but I've either taken them down, or left them there to dry. I do not want to lose this story, it's been flying around my head for months now and I hope you, the reader, find it interesting. If you are searching for a story to Beta, i currently do not have one for this story and have never used one. I am open to having one, however, i will not require one for this story to continue. Rate&Review to let me know if you like or are interested in reading the rest of this story. And yes, Blackinnon is a ship here. Most ships are canon. I've used a few ideas from other stories I've read, so they are not all mine.
> 
> Enjoy the story. :)


End file.
